Candles in the night
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Comment un couple amoureux peut-il s'occuper lors d'une tempête ? One Shot


**Coucou, me revoilou. Un nouveau One Shot écrit il y a moins de deux semaines, pour un jeu sur le forum. Après 8 mois de panne sèche ça fait du bien.**

**D'ailleurs, il y aura d'autres OS qui arriveront et quelques projets de Story sont en court (Lana tu m'as envoûtée ! :coeurcoeurcoeur: )**

**Bonne lecture et Enjoy.**

* * *

Candles in the night.

Tranquillement installées sur le canapé, un écran plat trônant sur le mur en face d'elles, elles avaient finalement décidé de se faire une soirée plateau repas et film. La brune regarda par la fenêtre et une grimace fendit son visage avant qu'elle ne soupire. Sa compagne se tourna vers elle et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Dehors, de fortes rafales de vent sifflaient et les trombes d'eau qui tombaient avaient forcés la population à rester cloitrée chez elle. Cette tempête hivernale n'était pas la première en ce mois de février.

Le 14 février avait été une soirée mouvementée. En cette journée, Santana voulait marquer le coup. Bien qu'elle prouvait chaque jour à quel point elle aimait sa compagne, elle voulait que celle-ci se sente princesse en ce jour. Elle avait donc réservé une table pour deux dans un grand restaurant de New-York. La photographe avait été invitée à mettre la jolie robe bleue, avec le décolleté échancré et le dos quasiment nu, que l'avocate lui avait offerte quelques mois auparavant. Elle devait être prête pour les coups de 19 heures et attendre dans le hall de leur grand immeuble. Un long manteau noir en daim par-dessus les épaules et une minaudière de la même couleur dans la main, elle sorti de l'ascenseur pour arriver dans le hall.

« Bonne soirée Madame Fabray-Lopez » avait lancé l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Un homme, dans un costard noir, s'était avancé vers elle pour se présenter. Le chauffeur lui demanda ensuite de se tourner pour qu'il puisse lui bander les yeux avec un tissu, comme l'avait demandé Santana. Quinn s'était laissée faire. Il l'avait ensuite conduite à la limousine, lui ouvrant la porte arrière puis, sans un mot, il avait roulé jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par la brune. La blonde appréhendait un peu son arrivée à destination.

Santana l'avait attendue devant le restaurant dans une longue robe rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur. La photographe s'était hâtée de la rejoindre lorsqu'elle était sortie du véhicule, aidée par le chauffeur qui lui avait enlevé le foulard qui lui cachait la vue. Elle avait passé ses bras derrière la nuque de la latine avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

La surprise avait été totale et la blonde était heureuse. Leur soirée s'était déroulée à merveille. Les tables disposées dans la grande salle du restaurant étaient joliment décorées pour l'occasion, des bougies créèrent une ambiance romantique tandis que des fleurs faisaient office de centre de table.

Le déroulement de la soirée était parfait, magique, jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où elles s'étaient apprêtées à rentrer, l'hôte d'accueil les invite à rester puisque des vents violents s'étaient levés dehors. Il était alors un peu plus de 23h et ce n'était que le début d'une longue nuit.

Digne de ce nom, le restaurant 4 étoiles avait accueilli ses clients dans une grande salle où une vingtaine de fauteuils, qui avaient l'air confortables, étaient dispersés dans la pièce. Les couples les avaient investis rapidement. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, Santana s'était levée de son fauteuil et l'avait rapproché de celui de Quinn, face à elle. Elle s'était mise à côté d'elle, avait pris ses jambes dans ses mains avant de les poser délicatement sur le fauteuil. Elle s'était ensuite assise sur les cuisses de sa compagne, collant son flanc droit contre le buste de la blonde. Le nez niché dans le cou de la photographe, elle s'était endormie rapidement. Quinn avait continué un petit moment encore ses caresses dans le dos de sa femme avant de s'endormir à son tour.

C'était la première tempête ce mois-ci et la deuxième faisait rage ce soir-là.

« Notre soirée avec les filles a été annulée, mais au moins, on est chez nous avec tout ce dont on a besoin » avait dit Santana en regardant la blonde.

« La soirée de Saint-Valentin 2013 on s'en souviendra comme ça, mon cœur. »

La brune souri à sa femme et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elles se redressèrent toutes les deux et commencèrent à manger leur plateau repas, en attendant que le film ne commence. Le plateau repas était composé de charcuteries avec de la salade en entrée, de pâtes accompagnées d'une tranche de viande rouge en plat principal et d'une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert.

L'hispanique s'assit en tailleur, mettant son plateau sur ses jambes, tandis que la blonde replia ses jambes sur le côté et posa son plateau sur l'accoudoir du canapé et son genou. Les yeux rivés sur la télévision, elles mangèrent toutes les deux en silence. C'était un silence reposant et non stressant, un silence calme.

Les publicités précédant le film se succédaient. Elles avaient fini leur entrée et leur plat chaud ne manquait plus que la tarte aux pommes à être mangée.

La mélodie annonçant le début du film se fit entendre, les filles déposèrent leur plateau sur la table basse, les poussant côté écran plat, et prirent leur tarte dans leur main avant de se réinstaller confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

Dehors, des bourrasques continuaient de s'abattre sur la façade de l'immeuble.

Santana avait mangé sa tarte aux pommes rapidement, tandis que Quinn n'en avait mangé encore que la moitié. Les yeux de la brune lorgnaient sur le morceau de nourriture, la blonde le voyait mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Lorsque sa compagne posait les yeux sur elle, elle le sentait. Comme si son regard brulait sa peau, la tatouait. Les liens qui les unissaient dépassaient parfois l'entendement, mais elles mettaient tout ceci sur le compte de l'amour qu'elles partageaient.

En une fraction de seconde, Santana pris un morceau de la tarte de sa femme et l'avala avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tout ce qui est à toi est à moi... » dit-elle avant que sa femme ne puisse dire quelque chose. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mon amour » puis elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

La photographe leva les yeux au ciel et finit de manger son dessert. Elle posa ensuite sa tête contre l'épaule de Santana qui s'était réinstallée confortablement.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Quinn se décolla de Santana, bougea son corps pour venir installer sa tête sur les cuisses, recouvertes d'une couverture, de Santana. Celle-ci, instantanément, vint brosser les cheveux blonds éparpillé sur ses jambes. Les yeux rivés sur le meuble, elle faisait des coiffures imaginaires à sa compagne. Le bien être que ressenti cette dernière l'apaisa et elle commença à somnoler, ferma les yeux par intermittence. Elle lutta pour évacuer cette fatigue, essaya de se concentrer sur le chemin que prenaient les doigts fins de l'hispanique. C'était peine perdue, bientôt, le sommeil eut raison d'elle et elle ferma définitivement les yeux.

C'est la respiration qui s'était ralentit qui informa la brune que sa femme s'était envolée au pays des rêves. Néanmoins, elle continua de peigner la chevelure blonde tout en observant le visage doux de Quinn. Elle pouvait rester des heures à admirer sa femme dormir. Le week-end, lorsque la blonde dormait encore, elle se redressait en se mettant sur son flanc, se tenant la tête avec une main et restait comme ça, de longues minutes, parfois des heures, à admirer son visage endormi. Elle aimait admirer les expressions que prenait son visage pendant son sommeil. Avec les années, elle avait appris à deviner les rêves de la photographe et elle s'en amusait.

Elle s'arrêta dans son énième mouvement lorsque la télévision ainsi que toutes les lumières de l'appartement s'éteignirent. Rapidement, elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur et vit que la ville était éteinte. Seule la lune faisait office d'éclairage. Des feuilles venaient se plaquer contre la vitre, comme pour demander de l'aide, puis repartaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

« Et merde ! » grommela-t-elle doucement entre ses dents, tout même assez fort pour réveiller sa compagne.

« Huh…il se passe quoi chérie ? » elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, essaya de comprendre où elle était. « Pourquoi tout est éteint ? … Coupure ? »

La blonde se retourna sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à la brune. La lumière blanche de la lune lui éclairait la moitié du visage et elle la vit opiner de la tête.

« Alors allumons des bougies » tout à coup, Quinn semblait plus éveillée que jamais, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. Santana ne bougea pas tandis que la photographe était déjà sur ses deux pieds et partait en direction du couloir attenant à leur chambre. « Allez, viens m'aider, s'il-te-plaît. » elle savait que l'ajout de la politesse la ferait céder.

Santana soupira, puis enleva la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes et se leva. Elle longea le couloir, non sans heurts aux coins des meubles, ce qui la fit bougonner, et rejoignit Quinn dans leur chambre. A elles deux, elles prirent une quinzaine de bougies de différentes tailles qu'elles transportèrent dans leur salon. Elles en installèrent un peu partout afin d'éclairer de façon harmonieuse la pièce.

La brune trouva ensuite son sac à l'entrée de l'appartement et en sorti son briquet. Tour à tour, elle alluma les bougies. Certaines étaient parfumées et une odeur de vanille emplit rapidement le salon. Une fois le travail accompli, elles se rassirent sur le canapé et s'emmitouflèrent dans le tissu chaud quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Quinn retrouva sa place dans les bras de sa compagne.

« Du coup, j'ai pas la fin de mon film ! » railla la brune.

« Tu ne vas pas râler quand même… On peut faire autre chose, rien que nous deux… » elle se retourna dans les bras de l'hispanique et vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser était tendre, puis Santana le renforça, quémanda le passage à la bouche de sa compagne de sa langue. La tension montait entre elles et Santana commença à diriger ses mains vers le bas du pull de Quinn. A bout de souffle, la blonde sépara leurs lèvres et recula de quelques centimètres pour juger l'expression de sa femme. « Je te fais le même effet qu'au premier jour je vois. » elle répondit avec un sourire sincère et heureux.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » elle lui renvoya un sourire en coin. Son visage éclairé à la bougie était lumineux et ses yeux inspiraient la luxure.

« Tu te souviens de nos début ? Je veux dire, en tant que couple ? »

« Oh oui, je me souviens de tout… J'ai eu tellement de mal à te mettre dans mon lit, que oui, je me souviens de tout ! De notre premier baiser, de ton premier 'je t'aime' suivi de notre première fois, de notre premier week-end en amoureuses… » elle sourit. « Oui je me souviens Quinn, de tout. » elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur leurs homonymes. « Je me souviens aussi de ton père casse pied ! Ce qu'il a pu me compliquer la tâche ! »

Quinn pouffa. C'est vrai que son père ne les avait pas aidées à commencer leur histoire. Une ombre traversa son visage. Son père n'avait jamais accepté son orientation sexuelle, ce n'était pour lui qu'une lubie. Santana n'était qu'une expérience pour elle, elle se rendrait compte qu'un jour ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, pas ce qu'elle attendait pour sa vie, que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il attendait ce jour où les deux jeunes femmes se sépareraient. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais quittées, elles s'étaient installées ensemble et étaient même allées jusqu'à se marier. Cela faisait maintenant presque 9 ans qu'elles étaient ensemble et bientôt 4 ans qu'elles s'étaient dit oui devant le maire. Elles étaient heureuses et seul l'arrivée d'un enfant pourrait parfaire ce bonheur.

« Même mariées, il ne nous accepte pas. Je suis désolée San, j'aimerais qu'un jour il le fasse… » la brune passa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme avant de lui caresser la pommette de son pousse.

« Quand il verra son petit-fils, ou sa petite-fille, il va forcément craquer et nous accepter. » elle marqua une pause. « Et on pourra enfin dormir dans la même chambre quand on leur rend visite. T'imagines, ça fait 9 ans qu'on est ensemble et il agit comme si on était de simples amies ou des adolescentes. C'est la torture de dormir si loin de toi, sans ta peau, ton souffle... » elle semblait triste.

« Madame Lopez-Fabray ne peut donc pas se passer de mon corps de rêve, huh ? » elle voulait apaiser l'atmosphère, que son épouse ne pense pas à des choses tristes. Elle savait pertinemment que la brune ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, de son corps et de leurs tendresses une fois dans leur chambre à coucher.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidées d'avoir recourt à un donneur anonyme pour que Quinn puisse donner la vie à leur premier enfant. Elles devaient commencer le processus quelques semaines plus tard. Leur excitation était à son comble et elles se prouvaient encore plus leur amour depuis qu'elles avaient pris cette décision.

« Tu te rappelles de ce matin, chez toi, quand on cachait encore notre relation à tes parents, où je suis tombée du lit ? » au souvenir, elle se massa le côté de la tête.

Quinn émit un petit rire.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Tu avais les mains baladeuses alors que je dormais encore. » elle jeta un œil à sa femme. « Je t'ai stoppée et tu t'es vexée… Tu as vraiment un sale caractère chérie. Tu es partie à l'autre bout du lit et puis tu es tombée, seule. » elle appuya sur le dernier mot avec un sourire en coin.

« Seule ? T'es bien sûre de ça ? » elle rapprocha sa tête du cou de sa femme. « Moi j'ai plutôt le souvenir que tu t'es rapprochée de moi, tu t'es collée à mon dos, » elle enleva de sa main les cheveux qui recouvraient la peau de sa compagne, rapprocha ses lèvres lentement. « Puis tu as fait ça, » elle posa un baiser délicatement sur la peau nue offerte de son cou. « Tu m'as électrisée, » elle déposa ensuite une nuée de baisers doux. « Et en me retournant pour t'embrasser, je suis tombée ». Puis elle déposa un dernier baiser en remontant sur la mâchoire de la blonde.

« C'est sensiblement la même chose, non ? Je ne t'ai pas poussée, DONC, tu es tombée toute seule. » elle finit de dire, avec un grand sourire que sa femme ne put pas voir étant donné qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Santana était tombée du lit violemment, Quinn n'avait pas pu retenir son rire. Un instant, sa petite-amie était collée à elle, et l'autre elle avait disparue dans un bruit sourd. Le comique de la situation avait provoqué son hilarité tandis qu'en bas, sur le carrelage froid, la brune se tenait la tête et se massait les fesses. Le lit n'était pas très haut pourtant, mais l'hispanique était encore un peu ensommeillée, ce qui rajouta un facteur.

« Arrange toi comme tu veux, tu ne perds rien pour attendre… » un sourire carnassier avait pris place fièrement, appuyant son menton sur le haut du crâne de la femme dans ses bras.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, me punir serait te punir. Or… » elle se retourna, embrassa la première partie de peau qu'elle trouva, juste au-dessus de la poitrine. Elle s'aventura un peu plus bas et posa un deuxième baiser sur la peau tendre et douce. « Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. » elle savait très bien l'effet produit sur la brune et elle s'en amusait.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur sa compagne, enlevant la couverture qui les réchauffait puis grimpa sur les cuisses de la brune, les englobant de ses genoux de chaque côté. Doucement, elle attrapa la nuque de l'hispanique de sa main gauche, fixant son regard droit dans celui en face d'elle. Une lueur de désir abritait les deux femmes. Oui, elles s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Insatiables l'une de l'autre, elles n'étaient jamais fatiguées lorsqu'il s'agissait de profiter du corps de l'autre. De sa main droite, elle attrapa la mâchoire de la jeune femme avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser ardent.

La main qui agrippait sa nuque descendait doucement, frôlant les épaules pour arriver contre son sein droit séparé par le vêtement. Un gémissement échappa du baiser et Quinn souri contre ses lèvres, entrechoquant leurs dents. Les doigts se mouvaient sur la poitrine de la brune, tandis que cette dernière avait positionnés ses mains sur les fesses fermes de sa femme, rapprochant son corps un peu plus du sien. Le baiser était profond mais tendre.

« Tu te souviens de la fois, où, sur mon canapé, tu as fait un bon en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ? » elle déclara en interrompant le baiser, étouffant un rire.

« La fois où j'ai fait un bond de 2 mètres en atterrissant par terre ? Si c'est de cette fois-là que tu parles, oui je m'en souviens. Mes fesses aussi… » dit-elle dans un regard de défiance. Elle bougea ses mains pour les remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale de la photographe, sous le pull fin de celle-ci, et s'arrêta au niveau de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Le contact de la peau de l'autre femme envoyait de petites décharges électriques à travers le corps. Elle frissona.

« Je me suis excusée comme il faut le soir venu si je me souviens bien. »

« Si tes parents avaient été au courant pour nous, de nombreux accidents auraient été évités. » elle répondit avec une moue boudeuse.

« Mais dans ce cas, on n'aurait pas autant ris à nos débuts… Pour vivre heureux vivons cachées, mon cœur. Et ça, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. C'était plus excitant, non ? Devoir se cacher, c'était un challenge et tu aimais ça, » elle embrassa la tempe de sa femme, puis s'approcha de son oreille. « Et je sais que le jeu en valait plus la chandelle pour toi. »

Il était vrai que leur romance cachée à ses parents pimentait encore plus leur vie. Elles jouaient souvent avec le feu pour leur grand plaisir. Elles devaient se cacher de Russell et Judy qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'orientation sexuelle de la blonde. En effet, sa famille était très croyante et elle savait bien que le jour où ses parents l'apprendraient, rien ne serait plus pareil pour sa famille. C'est donc une fois le lycée fini et son diplôme en poche qu'elle leur avait appris la nouvelle, accompagnée de Santana pour la soutenir. Tout était beaucoup plus simple quand la brune était présente à ses côtés, elle était son pilier. Elle avait trouvé en cette femme au tempérament indomptable un équilibre, une amie et un amour. Les deux étaient indissociables. L'amie qu'elle voyait en Santana ne pouvait pas subsister sans l'autre partie qui était son amour, et vice versa.

Suite à l'annonce, Quinn avait été interdite de voir sa petite-amie. Santana ne pouvait pas revenir dans la maison des Fabray. La brune avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'opposer à l'ordre de Russell, mais suite aux remarques de celui-ci, elle avait préféré obéir. Il n'avait aucun droit de les interdire de se voir à l'extérieur et les filles passaient donc leur temps libre dehors, au parc ou chez les Lopez. Ses parents, contrairement à la famille Fabray, avait plutôt bien réagit à l'annonce de leur fille. Son bonheur leur importait plus que les qu'en dira-t-on et les remarques des gens. Et Maribel voyait le bonheur apporté par la blonde à sa fille. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, que sa fille soit heureuse, qu'importe le sexe de la personne qui la rendrait heureuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans leurs pensées. Quinn rompit le silence qui s'était installé en embrassant l'avocate. Les souvenirs leur revenaient en tête et elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée en y repensant.

Santana repris son travail inachevé et dégrafa d'un seul geste le soutien-gorge de la blonde. Celle-ci la défia du regard. L'hispanique pris alors ce regard pour une autorisation. Alors tout naturellement, elle descendit ses mains qui empruntèrent le chemin inverse et saisi le bas du vêtement. Le tissu remonta doucement, ses doigts frôlant au passage la peau douce et laiteuse. Quinn se redressa afin que sa femme puisse enlever le pull avec facilité, puis leva les bras en l'air. Avec habileté, la latine retira le pull et le sous-vêtement, les passant par-dessus la tête de la blonde.

« Tu ne perds pas la main. » elle souffla dans un sourire coquin.

« Pour ton plus grand bonheur. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait déjà du creux des seins de la photographe pour déposer un délicat baiser. Elle se recula, attrapa la taille de la femme devant elle et d'un mouvement rapide, la retourna à côté sur le canapé et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Elle étouffa le cri de surprise de sa femme d'un baiser. « Je mène la danse, Quinnie. » elle appuya sur le pronom personnel tout en descendant sa main vers le jean de sa femme.

Elle décrocha habilement le bouton de fermeture, abaissa la fermeture éclair. Pour faire descendre délicatement le vêtement sur les jambes de sa femme, elle se décolla d'elle, s'agenouilla, Quinn souleva ses fesses et se rassis. Santana tira le pantalon vers elle lentement, faisant languir sa femme.

« Tu aimes jouer, Satan, » elle ressortit ce surnom. La brune était loin d'être un diable, c'était une femme touchante, douce et attentionnée, mais elle préférait mettre une certaine distance lorsqu'elle était en contact avec le monde extérieur à son cocon familial. « Alors, jouons. » elle déclara dans un sourire avant de pousser sur ses bras pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle se débarrassa définitivement de son jean, se pencha vers sa main et lui pris la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La brune était encore habillée tandis que sa femme ne portait qu'un shorty bleu en dentelle fine. A reculons, elle dirigea sa femme vers leur chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et fit reculer sa femme, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux rencontre le lit et la fasse s'assoir. Elles se fixaient, un regard de braise émanent de l'hispanique.

Quinn fit volte-face rapidement et sortit de la pièce, sans un mot. Santana regarda d'un air suspicieux la porte derrière laquelle sa femme avait disparue. Alors quoi, elle l'allumait et s'arrêtait là ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose pour exprimer son mécontentement, la blonde fit son retour dans leur chambre.

Dehors, la tempête faisait toujours rage, et quelques éclairs venaient éclairer la pièce par intervalles irréguliers.

« Désolée, je suis allée éteindre les bougies, nous n'avons déjà plus de courant, ne créons pas un incendie par mégarde. » la photographe vit sa femme se radoucir. Avant de rejoindre la place qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant, elle se dirigea vers le meuble télé et appuya sur le bouton ON de la chaîne hifi, qui diffusa, dès lors, une musique douce jouée au piano. Une ambiance romantique s'installa, et elle monta un peu plus le volume. « Sait-on jamais, ce soir personne n'a de courant, les voisins pourraient nous entendre. » lança-t-elle d'un regard fiévreux.

« Huh. » fut tout ce qu'elle laissa échapper, étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Quinn prenne les devants pour cette nuit qui s'annonçait folle, torride.

« Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? » elle attendit une réponse, Santana fit non de la tête. « Ca me rappelle les fois où on faisait l'amour dans ma chambre, sans bruit la nuit. » elle s'approcha lentement de sa femme, dirigea ses mains vers son ventre pour trouver le bas de son pull, tira dessus et le remonta, dévoilant la poitrine hâlée couverte d'un soutien-gorge noir. « Ca me rappelle la fois où, un après-midi, on était seules chez moi, dans ma chambre, » elle intima d'un mouvement de tête à la brune de lever les bras pour qu'elle puisse libérer son buste du vêtement. Elle envoya ensuite le vêtement valser plus loin, et posa ses yeux sur la poitrine offerte à moitié tandis que l'hispanique posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « On faisait l'amour, toutes les deux nues, » elle passa ses mains sur les bretelles pour les faire tomber sur les bras fins musclés de la latine. « La porte d'entrée nous a surprise, ma mère était rentrée. » elle dit dans un sourire, puis tira le sous-vêtement entre les seins de la brune pour le faire descendre et en dévoiler un peu plus. « Je crois que jamais on ne s'est rhabillée aussi vite. » elle déposa ensuite un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

La respiration de la brune accéléra au contact de la blonde. « On était très discrète aussi si je me souviens bien… » elle marqua une pause. « Entre toi qui remettais ta bretelle de soutien-gorge et moi qui me recoiffais. » elle termina avec un sourire espiègle.

Elles se rappelaient de la scène comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille. Elles échangèrent un énième baiser et sourirent toutes les deux. Elles avaient rencontré de nombreuses situations cocasses depuis leur début de romance et évoquer les souvenirs les faisait toujours rire.

Quinn se remit à la tâche de déshabiller sa femme et, d'une main aussi habille que sa femme, détacha l'agrafe dans son dos, découvrant ainsi ses seins ronds et fermes.

« On peut faire tout le bruit qu'on veut maintenant… » elle laissa le sous-entendu planer dans la pièce tandis qu'elle déboutonnait le bouton du jean de la brune.


End file.
